


Lessons learnt

by Filtered_Coffee_and_Sunlight



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filtered_Coffee_and_Sunlight/pseuds/Filtered_Coffee_and_Sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elie Saab hangs on a sleek hanger in the back corner of her expansive wardrobe as a reminder- no, a warning not to get carried away and distracted by shiny things.</p><p>A story of lessons learnt the hard way and told through wedding dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons learnt

When she marries Louis her dress is white. The delicate french lace is an elegant nod to royal brides of past and also indicative of the future that awaits Blair: rigid in devotion to the past, and to duty.

 

The gown is a Vera Wang; a big name. Blair is used to big names and it appears they’re not going away, quite the contrary actually.

 

The bodice, once laced up, acts as a cage of sorts. Tight, confining, restricting. Reminding her not to get too comfortable, not to let her guard down, and not even dare to breathe.

 

When she bolts out into the street, a panicked, overwhelmed mess of silk, lace and uncertainty the air, whilst bitterly cold _and maybe Blair deserves that,_ is fresh and crisp. Like a wake up call, preventing her from lapsing to a lethargic acceptance of a future devoid of love and of happiness.

 

Eventually Blair has the dress stored in a corner of her wardrobe, she can't bear the guilt each time she catches a glimpse of it.

-

 

When she marries Chuck she thinks she’s learnt her lesson. Her Elie Saab gown languidly caresses the curves of her body. There is no lace. The gown is blue, almost heaving under the weight of the rich embellishments, in the warmth of the sunlight the glittering brilliance of the gown manages to take her mind off of things.

 

Sadly, a marriage cannot be built on mutual love of shiny things and reluctance to look at the cracks, exposed seams and breaking points.

 

The Elie Saab hangs on a sleek hanger in the back corner of her expansive wardrobe as a reminder- no, a warning not to get carried away and distracted by shiny things. On some days when Blair flings open the doors to her wardrobe and the sunlight just so happens to catch that dark corner the rich embellishments still manage to catch the light and take Blair’s breath away.

 

Each time she fights the urge to take out the gown and try it on, after all it is just a _sparkly dress_.  And so the Elie Saab hangs there. The skeleton hanging in Blair’s closet is couture, and was custom made for her, the thought brings a sad smile to her face.

 

She realises that she can’t quite seem to escape those big names. Perhaps she's realised this a little too late.

 

-

 

When Dan proposes she’s mostly weary. She’s also painfully in love. But in the past love has not rewarded Blair, love has punished Blair. Why should this be _any_ different.

 

She realises it will be different because there are no strings this time, the only string is the one tugging on Blair’s beaten and battered heart, the same string that leads to the heart of the man before her on bent knee.

 

When Blair lets out a relieved breath it feels like home. It feels like collapsing onto the softest bed after camping in the harsh, unforgiving woods, like a mug of comforting warm tea on a chilly morning and the simple heart-warming perfection of loving and being loved that she had all but given up on finding.

 

Dan’s answering grin is far more brilliant than any constellation of sparkly sequins.

 

-

 

When Blair marries Dan there is no designer tag digging into her lower back, the dress is a vintage one. Delicate blush tulle wraps around her torso before flaring out into a playful tea length skirt that is an absolute delight to swish around. Serena’s smile, though always magnetically gorgeous, is blinding as she helps Blair slip on her baby-blue leather flats and hands her the bouquet of English tea roses.  

 

Serena places a hand on Blair’s shoulder, the other one is brought to her face as she tries to hold back tears. The two exchange no words yet Blair understands. Their giggles are teary but undoubtedly joyful.

 

When Blair marries Dan there are no doubts, no weight on her shoulders nor adorning her gown, no suffocating expectations, none of that. Just sheer bliss, bliss and a radiant promise of a life brimming with happiness, trust, friendship and love.

 

After the wedding Blair burns her first wedding dress and donates her second. She still wears her third one from time to time, after all, it looks _magnificent_ with a cropped Chanel jacket. It's okay though, Dan laughingly assures her that Chanel is only a six-lettered name. Hardly a _big_ one.  

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers crossed you all like my first offering to the GG fandom and Dair community! The idea of telling a story through wedding dresses really intrigued me and wouldn't leave me alone, so this just happened! All feedback is welcomed :)
> 
> Oh and if anyone wants a visual reference the wedding dress (third one) is based off of Keira Knightley's dress just longer. Give it a google search, Keira looked beautiful :)


End file.
